Pinned
by resident-cynical-asshole
Summary: -based off a tumblr prompt don't take srsly- Kyle knew that Stan can't hold his food when he's flustered. And he decided to use that against him.


I don't own South Park.

Based off of a promt thingy I got today on Tumblr.

Kyle pinned Stan to the wall in such a swift motion that Stan didnOw, fuck dude, what was that for?s only inches away from his. **Kyle stood with his hands still pressed hard against Stan**Yes?s t-shirt. m sorry! Ky! I haven** Stan lied. **

**Kyle backed away, still smiling even covered in puke. **

**Stan did never get over puking around the person he liked. **

**"Knew what, Kyle? That I felt sick because I probably ate something bad? You can't just jostle me around like that!" Stan yelled, looking over to the left ever-so-often, a sign Kyle knew all too well as 'Stan's lying through his teeth.' **

**"Fucks sake, Stan if you were fucking sick you'd be moping around for hours until you felt better!" Kyle yelled back. Whenever Stan was sick, he'd mope around and act like a little bitch until his mom pampered him and gave him soup. Kyle thought this was kind of cute but mostly just rolled his eyes about it. **

**Stan opened his mouth to respond when Kyle cut him off "And second! You could push me off easily and you sure as hell know I didn't 'jostle' you! AND THIRD! You only puke like that when you're flustered!" Kyle waved his arms around, now shirtless since he took off the puke covered shirt. **

**"And fucking get me a t-shirt, dude." He finished. **

**Stan rummaged through his dresser to find his football t-shirt with 'Marsh' and '4' written on the back. Perfect. He threw it to the other boy. **

**"Thanks." Kyle lifted the shirt over his head, it fell to his shoulders, leaving a generous amount of room around his neck and it fell halfway to his knees. Kyle wanted to laugh, seeing as he wondered how Stan even fit in this when they weren't too different in their sizes. He held back his laugh, though feeling that it was a little inappropriate for their situation. **

**"Now, why the hell have you been being weird around me?" Kyle folded his arms and tapped his right foot. **

**'He looks fucking cute in my shirt.' Stan thought, smiling to himself. He felt warm in his face again and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath 'Not again.'. The sick feeling subsided and his face got warmer the more he looked at Kyle in his football shirt. **

**"LIKE THAT!" Kyle screamed. Stan snapped out of his daze and looked down at the red-head. **

**"Like what?" Stan asked. **

**"THAT! Your face is fucking RED and you're SMILING weird." Kyle once again started to flail his arms, turning red in the face with frustration. **

**"You've been doing that all the time lately, like you're playing out a fucking sex scene in-" Before he could finish, Stan cut him off " You look cute in my shirt." **

**"-your he- I what?" **

**"You.. look cute.. in my shirt." Stan said, walking closer and poking Kyle in the chest at the word 'cute', making him stumle back a little. **

**Kyle looked down at where he was poked as if waiting for it to start burning a hole in his skin, then looking up at Stan, looking confused. Of course, he wasn't confused that Stan thought he looked cute, he knew Stan liked him, he just wanted him to admit it.. it just took him by surprise. This wasn't what Kyle expected at all. **

**"I.. WHAT?" Kyle yelled once again. Stan was taken back by the sudden outburst. "You heard me.." Stan looked down at Kyle, studying his face, what was he thinking? **

**"I KNOW I FUCKING HEARD YOU, STANLEY!" Kyle stomped. **

**Stan sighed and walked over to sit at his desk, he turned his computer on. "Well, then what's the fucking problem?" He said, almost as monotone as Craig. **

**"The fucking problem, Stan?" Kyle continued, picking up his bag from the floor and slinging it on his back. **

**"Yes, the fucking problem, Kyle." Stan stated, not looking at him. He wanted to just go into his desk, take out his new Peach Smirnoff and finish it right there, but he knew Kyle didn't like when he drank around him, and even though they were in an argument.. he still respected it. He just didn't know what to think, why was Kyle getting so mad when he was insinuating the whole time that Stan, in fact had feelings for his best friend? Hadn't Stan done exactly what Kyle wanted? **

**"You're the fucking problem, Stanley. See you at school tomorrow." and with that, Kyle slammed the door and walked out. **

**"What the fuck did I even do?" Stan opened his drawer, grabbing his bottle of vodka, opening it and taking a long sip.**


End file.
